inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Croc117
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- General5 7 (Talk) 03:04, February 27, 2010 Re: Speculative Material Isn't just as "speculative" to assume that the item made of leather was from an animal that was killed? There's nothing in the book to indicate that it was from that and the elves are vegans, therefore, for that to be a legitimate criticism, it would have to be contrary to what has already been portrayed, which there is no legitimate evidence of. So if your objection is that the response shouldn't be there because it is speculative, then I would like to propose that the item itself should not be there because it is not a legitimate criticism. Agent0042 04:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Simple Logic Well, simple logic tells me that if it has been previously stated elves have been previously stated to be vegans, then if they were to wear something using an animal product, then it would be constructed from an animal that had already died, if that were possible. Do you think it's reasonable that it could be possible, perhaps via Magic? I'm not familiar with the process of making leather, so I can't say as to whether creating leather from an animal that was already dead would be possible via conventional methods. Agent0042 12:20, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Regarding your response at my talk page - I have to ask again - do you think it's reasonable that the issues you described could be resolved via the use of Magic? Agent0042 23:04, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Response - Linked Criticism Article Something seems to be wrong with the blog commenting - I post and nothing appears on the page. So I'm going to post this here. It's an e-mail I just sent to the author of that criticism article that you linked. Oh, and I do not believe that all people who issue such criticisms have not read the books, but I do believe that many haven't. Based on certain criticisms obviously being answered by material found in later books. In any case, here goes: I do not believe that certain criticisms that have leveled are reasonable, so I would like to take a moment to respond to some of them. I believe you to be fair, so if you do not believe that my responses are accurate objections to the points that you made, then I hope that you will take the time to explain why you believe the points in question are still valid: *The objection that the books were originally self-published and then published by a major publisher with no rejection and that represents a problem: Many books are self-published. It is becoming more and more common. And it is not all that uncommon for a book to be accepted from word one by a major publisher without rejection. If this was done, it simply means that Paolini's parents were smart enough to believe in him and that the publisher saw something which had potential. After all, the series has made millions, if not billions of dollars. They're not morons. *That there is nothing original in the books. The strength of "The Inheritance Cycle" comes not from what's familiar, but from Paolini's own unique take - his own turns of phrase and original characterizations. Angela: "Were you inspired by the dwarves' Ascûdgamln?" Eragon: "Nothing escapes you, does it? Angela: "Let it escape. I only concern myself with things that exist." Brisingr - Page 258 "It occurred to Eragon that although the dwarves were the shortest of the races, they built the biggest structures in Alagaësia, which seemed odd to him. Perhaps, he thought, by making such enormous objects, they do not feel so small themselves. He almost mentioned his theory to Orik but at the last moment decided that it might offend him, so he held his tongue." - Brisingr - Page 545 *The writing is "flowery" or "overdescribed" and anyone would reject this as "amateurish." Or perhaps this is simply Paolini's preference to paint a visual picture using his words. Which is something that... hmm... might perhaps make him a bit unique, but it sounds as if you want him to be more like other authors. *The names are unpronounceable - "how does one pronounce "Draumr kópa" anyway??" Try listening to the audiobooks, available in most major libraries. *Eragon's "atrocious grammar" is a shield for no actual rules of language being defined. Or perhaps it's a deliberately created plot point that plays an important role in "Eldest," at which point all noting regarding "atrocious" grammar is dropped. * Galbatorix has no motivation; and doesn't seem very evil. Galbatorix is a tyrant who will live forever if not dealt with. He consorts with the darkest of creatures, including Shades and Ra'zac. He has turned a blind eye to the slave trade and suffering. His taxes are as iron and the troops under his command are ruthless. Response: Vegans The word "vegans" was never used in the series - that is a fan-applied word. The death of an animal at their own hands greatly disturbs an elf, but they understand perfectly well that life and death are natural. If they eschewed animal products, Islanzadi wouldn't wear a cape of swan-feathers. Agent0042 23:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC)